Little words
by tataalicat
Summary: It's late, Pepper want's to work, and Tony really just wants to kiss her. He convinces her to come to bed and sleep. Major cuddling ensures, cute conversations, and alot of fluff. And what's this? Has Tony gone soft? Pepperony one-shot.


**okay this is pure fluff. I have had this playing in my mind for a while now and I just had to writing it! And guys im working on updating Hey there Pepper and Dear Diary (Check 'em out if you haven't read them!) but I haven't found the time. So i just wrote this cute little oneshot up! Enjpy, and please review!**

* * *

Tony and Pepper sat one night, neither saying a word. Pepper was sitting with her legs crossed, her laptop on her lap. Tony guessed she was emailing companies about postponing meetings and such, but he didn't know for sure. Tony on the other hand was slouching against the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He had his phone in his hand, and was tilting the screen vertical horizontal and vertical, watching the screen rotate. He was bored out of his mind. he stole a glance over to Pepper, who was typing away at her laptop. He couldn't help but stop and think about how perfect she was.  
_  
I always heard the 'in this moment' kinda crap, never believed it b__ut damn. I feel lame for saying this, but I never realized how much I loved her until this moment. Oh god, I've gone soft...  
_  
He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to kiss her. And he did just that. he dropped his phone on the couch, then reached over and plucked her laptop from her hands, "Hey..." she protested, but he placed his lips on hers before she could say anything else. His hand slid up to the back of her head, and his other wrapped around her waist, drawing her closer. She finally relaxed against him, and kissed back. When they broke apart she kept her eyes closed, and when they fluttered opened she smiled, "What was that for?" Pepper asked.

Tony shrugged, "I wanted to kiss you."

Liking his answer, she reached up and pecked him on the lips again, "Mmm...Well thank for that, but I have to get back to work." She whispered.

He frowned, "No you don't."

She sighed, "Actually Tony, I do. As CEO I need to run _your _company." She insisted.

He shook his head, "No, you don't. Like you said, it's my company. Thus I can do anything that I want with it, and if I want to tell me lovely CEO to take the rest of the night off I will. I'm sure if your separated from your computer nad blackberry for a few hours it won't cause the company to lose everything." He said. Pepper sighed, knowing she wasn't gonna win this argument.

"Fine." She said with a huff.

He grinned, "Call your mom, can you bunk over?" He asked, quoting himself from before/

Pepper lthrew her head back and aughed, then turned serious. " Can I at least finish the e-mail I was in the middle of writing?" She asked.

He sighed over dramatically, "Fine." He said, drawing out the word, "But I expect you back in the bedroom in fifteen minutes, in your pajamas. Or mine, I like mine better on you than on me. But if you're not out here in fifteen minutes I am coming out here and dragging you to bed."

He stood up and handed the laptop to her. He bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead, and Pepper closed her eyes and smiled. With one last smile he walked away, but stopped when he got to the doorway, "You complete me."

It had been 14 minutes and 42 seconds when she entered his room. Yes, he had been counting. He had closed his eyes though when she entered, and only slightly peaked at her when she did. She must have gone to the spare bedroom, which was basically her bedroom, and gotten a pair of his sweatpants that had ended up in there, along with the tank top she wore under her clothes. She closed the door behind her, "Lights off JARVIS." She said.

The lights flicked off, "Goodnight Miss Potts." The AI said.

Pepper grinned and slipped beside Tony, who was laying on his back. He didn't flinch, he just kept his eyes closed like he was sleeping. She smiled slightly, "Well i guess since he is asleep I can go back to work." she said aloud, then sat up and made a move to get out of the bed. His eyes flew open, and he grabbed her waist, pulling her back down. "Not a chance in hell."

She let out a unchararistic giggle, and settled herself beside him and in his arms."Why were you so pressed on me coming to bed?" She asked quietly.

"Because..."

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing more. Tony rolled over on his side, so he was facing her and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. When he pulled away he sighed, "I need to tell you something."

She frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Fury called before you came in, I have to go on a mission tomorrow, he wanted me to come tonight for a debriefing, but I told him there was not a chance I was gonna leave."

She frowned and looked down, "I understand..." They remained in silence for a moment or so, before he spoke. "i don't like this," she looked up, "Your to far away."

Before she could say anything along the lines of them being right beside one another, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled over and onto his back, so that she was lyaing on top of him. "This is better." He whispered, tangling his legs with hers. She shook her head and smiled, then rested her head on his chest. She could hear a soft hum of the arc reactor, and it was strangely a very soothing sound for her. She alway's loved hearing it after a hard days work. Tony's right hand slid from her lower back to the top of her head, running his fingers through her red hair. He would start at her forehead, right at her roots and run his fingers through until he reached the ends. He was using his other hand to slightly tap his fingers against her lower back, just above the hem of his sweatpants. Tony sighed in contentment and glanced at her, 2 years ago if someone would have told him he would fall in love with his PA, he would have laughed in there face. Now...not so much.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked.

He cracked a smile, "You."

Pepper shifted her head so she was looking up at him, then moved slightly to press her lips to his. His other hand came up and tangled in her hair with his right one. When they broke apart, she rested her forehead against his, then cupped his face in her hands.

"I love you." He blurted out.

Her eyes flew open,and she pulled back to look into his. She knew he loved her, but she had never actually heard him say the words to her before. And now that he had, when she hadn't expected it to come out, she was speechless. Her heart was racing, and she stared into his eyes. He was getting nervous too, she could tell, but no words would come out.

"Tony..." She managed to croak out, but that was all that came. She blinked, and a bit of dampness leaking out of the corner of her eyes. She was still sitting on his lap, and when he saw the tear he shot up and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Pepper." He whispered. She blinked again, and a tear ran down her cheek. Tony moved his hands to the sides of her face and brushed away the tears. "Pepper, I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so sorry."

That seemed to make the words click in her mind, because a smile spread over her lips. "Happy tears Tony." She mumbled, then pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms securely around his neck. WHen they pulled apart she pressed her forehead to his once more, "I love you." She said, "I love you, so much."

Tony grinned and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him. "You are, the greatest thing that has ever happened to me Pepper. I love you, and I promise that no matter what happens, I'm coming home." He kissed the top of her head, "Your exhausted, let's sleep."

That night Pepper fell asleep on top of him, both of them wrapped up in each other. The next morning it actually hurt Tony to leave her, they spent about forty-five minutes just saying good bye to each other.

And Tony kept his promise, he came home days later. Bruised and broken, but he came home to see her. Because he loved her, and she loved him. And no matter what happened, they always had that.


End file.
